ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Impulse
Prime (Gwen and Kevin bring Ben to a Galvan Medical Chamber as he acts in a frenzy.) BEN: "Let me go. Let me go!" GWEN: "Almost there." BEN: "Get away from me!" (Ben screams as he's strapped down.) GALVAN DOCTOR: "The damage is more severe than I expected." KEVIN: "Can you reverse it?" GALVAN DOCTOR: "It's possible, we don't have much time." BEN: He's trying to kill me! Like he killed everyone else! You Murderer! Get away!" (Ben screams until the Galvan doctors make him pass out, he is then rolled into a Chamber.) ----------------------------------------- ONE DAY EARLIER GWEN: "He didn't even tell you why?" BEN: "No, he didn't." KEVIN: "That's very suspicious. I mean, he's looking like he came out of a fist fight." BEN: "Professor Paradox has his reasons. But yeah, he's hiding something." GWEN: "You'd think it's related to what he said back on Galvan Prime? About not being able to stop what's coming?" (Ben looks out at the stars.) GWEN: "Ben, are you okay?" ' '(Ben tries to control himself, tears start to streak down on his face.)' BEN: "To be honest, no. Recent events have taken a toll on me. I have trouble sleeping at night, I've been having all sorts of nightmares. With everything going on I just seem to be losing grip of everything. To tell you the truth. I'm afraid that I might lose the things that I hold dear the most. You two, My family, Bellwood, Earth. All of this fame, the attention, the pressure building up one day after another. It's all going to come down one day, and I need all of the help I can get." KEVIN: "Dude, just relax alright. We can get through this." GWEN: "Kevin and I have always been here to help you Ben. After all we've been though together, we came through and succeeded. You've done the impossible, all on your own. We can do this." KEVIN: "Where would you be if we weren't?" BEN: "Yeah, you guys have a point." GWEN: "We'll drop by later at your house tomorrow morning if that's fine." BEN: "That works out fine. Thanks." -------------------------------------- 'House' '(Ben is writing on his notebook, he hears a knock on the door, and opens it.)' BEN: "Hey Julie." JULIE: "I was passing by, just to see how you were doing. If your busy--" BEN: "No, no I'm fine. Please, come in." JULIE: "You alright? You look upset." BEN: "It's just...been a long day." JULIE: "I think it's something else." BEN: "What makes you say that?" JULIE: "Your face, it shows a lot more than just being tired." BEN: "I've been through a lot these past few weeks. I already went through it with Gwen and Kevin, and I'd rather not talk about it again." JULIE: "Is there anything I can do to help?" BEN: "Just take care of yourself." ------------------------------ 'Bedroom' '(A thudding noise catches Ben's attention. He hears it again across the room.)' BEN: "Who's there?" '(Suddenly, a creature resembling a Jellyfish latches on Ben's face.)' --------------------------------- 'next day, outside of Ben's house. Gwen rings the doorbell.' GWEN: "No answer." KEVIN: "You'd think he would open the door the moment--" '(They hear a crashing sound in the house. Gwen and Kevin hurry upstairs into Ben's room.)' GWEN: "Oh my god!" '(Ben is twisting and turning on the ground screaming helplessly as the creature immobilizes him. Gwen and Kevin race towards Ben.)' BEN: "They're all dead! He killed them!" KEVIN: It's a Cassiopeian Dream Eater! Ben must be going insane!" GWEN: "Hang on Ben, we're going to help you!" BEN: "He's gonna kill me next!" GWEN: "We'll need a Galvan doctor. I'm calling one right right now!" KEVIN: "No! We don't have the time! We'll take him to Galvan Prime." ------------------------------ 'Prime' GALVAN DOCTOR: How long has it been attached to him? GWEN: We don't know, when we came to see him this morning, we saw him out like this. GALVAN DOCTOR: I can take the creature off, but he will need to be treated as soon as possible. There are signs of heavy brain trauma. '(The Galvan Doctor use's a tool to remove the creature off of Ben's face.)' GALVAN DOCTOR: We'll bring him up to a-- '(Suddenly, Ben frantically get's up.)' BEN: "Stop it, Stop it!" GWEN: "Ben wha--" BEN: "NO! Leave me alone! '(Ben goes on a frenzy, pushing Gwen and Kevin out of the way. Gwen and Kevin both hold him to keep him under control.)' --------------------------------------' ' 'time. Gwen, Kevin and Azmuth are observing Ben resting.' AZMUTH: "You got him here just in time. There would of been irreparable damage if you didn't come sooner. KEVIN: "I want to talk to him." AZMUTH: "Not right now, his mind still needs to rest. Once he fully recovers from the experience, then you will be able to talk to him." '(Kevin gives a cold stare at Azmuth.)' KEVIN: "You never appreciated him for what he's done." GWEN: "Kevin!" AZMUTH: "What?" KEVIN: "You heard me! After all he's done, all of the lives he has saved. Not once have you thanked him for his actions! How could you just look at Ben and not feel the pain he's going though? Tennyson may have messed up things from time to time, but he's put himself on the line over and over again. He's risked his life a hundred times for people he didn't even know, for slobs like me, for smart alecs like you. Ben a hero, and more importantly...he's my best friend. I'm sorry you can't see that." ------------------------- 'House' '(Ben is watching TV in the Living Room, the screen abruptly turns to static.)' BEN: "That's odd." '(Suddenly, the house is lit on fire, explosions are heard coming from outside. Dozens of scarred people are all over the house grabbing Ben and calling his name. Vilgax is standing straight across Ben, laughing.)' ------------------------ 'Prime' '(Ben wakes up screaming.]' GWEN: It's alright Ben! Your safe. '(Ben hugs Gwen tightly, too shocked to speak.)' --------------------------------------- 'Communications Room' ' (Albedo is strapped onto a lab bed. A soilder is opening a container.)' ENVOY: "You failed me Albedo." ALBEDO: "You don't understand! You have no idea how it feels to be haunted by someone who's defeats you over and over again! I had to take action now!" ENVOY: "Oh, but I do know how it feels. You broke our agreement. When we first met, I specifically instructed you not to cause any harm to Ben Tennyson, that includes ''mental harm as well. Trying to take the Ultimatrix from him was also a fatal error." ALBEDO: "I've done all you've asked, and you haven't given me my chance!" ENVOY: "Because you still are not ready. Harming Ben hurts our situation. Hopefully once you have learned your lesson, you will remember not to disobey me again." (The soilder pulls out a Dream Eater out of the container.) ALBEDO: "No...no no! Don't do this to me!" Noteworthy Events Major Events *Both Ben and Albedo fall victim to the Dream Eater. *Kevin Confronts Azmuth. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yoamato *Azmuth Villians: * Envoy * Albedo * Vilgax (Ben's Dream) Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero